


The Power of the Vessel

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Grace Kink, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Power of the Vessel

“What an upgrade,” you said, turning the corner. Luci was sitting there on the thrown like the cocky bastard that he was, but suddenly he was sexy. New vessel.

He raised his hands at his sides and smiled, walking toward you. “Enjoy?” He asked, his silky smooth baritone such a contrast from the annoying little shit he’d sounded like before. “I happen to like this body.”

“As do I, my Lord. Have you missed me?”

You held no delusions about your place in Lucifer’s life. He was out for himself. If you continued to serve him well, you would reap the rewards and if you didn’t you were screwed. However, with this new vessel, you could continue serving him in just the way he wanted. 

With an upward tick of his lip, he stepped toward you, wasting no time before slipping his hand into your jeans. His old vessel had smooth hands considering Luci never did his own dirty work, he had others do it for him. The Cas vessel would become the same in time, but Luci was breaking him in, so he still had the gloriously rough hands of an angel who’d been handling the blades of his kind for millennia. 

Practiced, calloused fingers slipped underneath the lace you wore and into your heat. “I’ve missed this,” he said roughly, three fingers already deep inside you. “I’ve missed this very much.” Power was his drug of choice. Men, women, it didn’t matter. If he held power in his hands, Lucifer was as happy as a being like him could be. As his fingers curled delicately upward, he asked for updates on the work you’d been doing on his behalf. He knew exactly what he was doing, driving you up a wall as his fingers teased at your g-spot all the while acting like he wasn’t knuckles deep inside you.

“Progress is being made,” you stuttered. Castiel had had wonderful fingers, to bad for him they weren’t his anymore. “I will be ready in less than a week.”

His hand slipped out of your pussy and traveled upward, the heady scent of your arousal overwhelming you as he slipped his fingers into your mouth and silently ordered you to clean them. “What shall we do with our time until then?” He asked cheekily. 

“I have a few ideas,” you moaned around his fingers. “But I sense you do too.” You didn’t particularly love the taste of yourself but his power overwhelmed you. Lucifer was a fucking asshole, but you’d always been attracted to power, even your vessel had been. With him you were done for. You slipped his fingers from your mouth and appealed to his need for adoration hoping he’d overwhelm your senses for the night. You really did need to let loose at his feet. “How would you like me tonight, My Lord?”

“How about begging for mercy with a cherry red ass and a mouth full of cock?”

You giggled at the starry look in his eyes, enjoying the blues that stared back at you - different from before. “I think I could get behind that.”

“You made a pun. Funny, sexy and a slut for me and only me. What have I done to deserve this?”

“You’re the most powerful being in the world,” you mumbled against his lips, wanting to feel the new ones in action. “You deserve what I have to give.”

Since you’d walked in, neither of you had made an attempt to hide what you were doing, still in the throne room of Hell while he had his hand down your pants. People had walked in and out, but no mind was paid. They knew better than to stare or say anything. If you distracted Lucifer from power or sex, he’d snap your neck with no hesitation. 

Picking you up, he threw you over his shoulder and smacked your ass as he carried you into his chambers. “You really have upgraded, My Lord,” you said. “This butt is better. The thighs. Face. I’m wondering if the package has upgraded too.”

“Would you like to see?” He asked after he threw you onto the bed. His index finger waved around and in your direction so you knew to strip off everything that obstructed his gaze. “Because the thing I’ve missed most is seeing your lips around my cock.”

Clothes gone, you knelt down on the floor and happily waited for him to disrobe. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it free from the pants he was wearing. You reached out to pull the zipper down, but he smacked your hand. “You know better than that,” he chided, smiling as he pointed at his mouth. “Teeth.”

Between your pearly whites, you felt the metallic zipper and tasted the tang as you pulled it down, your eyes never leaving his. His cock was rock hard against the confines of his boxers and you could tell he was bigger than the last vessel. Such a shame that Castiel had been wasting it all these years. You inhaled his scent and sighed against him, causing him to twitch, begging for the sweet confines of your mouth. 

While he allowed you to pull the boxers down with your hands, his thumb came down to pull at your bottom lip, bringing the wetness from your mouth down your chin and toward your breasts, giving one of your nipples a quick pinch with a laugh. “Use your mouth and only your mouth.”

You’d been in this position with Luci so many times before, but it felt better than it had in years. The sexual attraction, the pure unadulterated lust was back again - finally the power and the vessel had come together to form perfection. “Anything, My Lord.”

Hands clasped behind your back as you reached out with your mouth to take the tip of his cock between your lips. His hiss went right to your pussy. The sounds he was making, the way his mouth hung open in ecstasy, every new tick of his chiseled jaw and wash of his tongue over his bottom lip coaxed you to keep going, taking him deeper and deeper and faster and faster until you were nearly choking on him. “Good girl,” he whispered, taking your face in his hands. “Stay still now.”

You melted at his touch and did exactly as he’d said, opening your mouth for his use and reveling in the weight of his cock on your tongue. You wanted to taste him, feel his grace rush through you again. He’d had other women. You’d seen him with other women, been with him when he’d been with other women, but you were the only one he allowed to swallow his grace. 

When he tightened above you, growling at the way your mouth clung to him, you moaned, causing him to release himself into your mouth. There was nothing like the feel of taking his grace. It rolled through you like a wave of goosebumps, touching each and every inch of you and making you feel more alive than you ever had. 

As he pulled his cock from your mouth with a loud pop, a drop of his cum fell onto the floor. “Clean it up.”

You licked it up off the floor and then crawled toward the bed where he was standing, ready and waiting to reddened the ass that teased him so much. “I think you need a little punishment for dropping the grace I gave you. Count them with me or I start again. Five counts.”

The first smack of his palm came down hard and fast against your flesh. “One!”

“Two! Three!” They came quickly, giving you no chance to think. But then he waited.

He waited…

His hand reverberating off you as you felt the sting roll through your cheek. “Oh!”

“That wasn’t four. I believe I have to start at one again.”

Again, he got to four and you complied this time, feeling the heat of his palm overtake you. “Make the last one harder.”

“How hard?” He asked, the pleasure evident in the smoothness of his baritone. 

You took a deep breath. You wanted him to test you and you knew he wanted to do it. “However hard you desire, My Lord.”

He bent down and bit hard against the side of your neck. “That might have been a mistake.” The tip of his index and middle finger teased at your folds. “Why are you so wet?”

“For you.”

“But why for me?” He asked. “I want to hear it.”

“Because I’m a slut.”

“Whose?”

“Yours. Your slut.”

With that his hand came down a fifth time, the number flying from your lips as you took in the pain. “Oh fuck. Fuck me, please.”

Turning you over, he lifted your legs and gave you another smack before coming down to nibble on your breast. “Do you deserve it?”

“Yes, My Lord. I’ve done everything you’ve wanted of me. I’ve been everything you’ve wanted me to be.”

“This is true,” he mumbled, his intonation almost kind. You might have been fooled if not for the glint in his eyes. “I will take mercy on you, but by the end of the night all of Hell will know your screams.”


End file.
